


What we are ?

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Confidence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one race, Valentino & Jorge wanted to celebrate this in one their room. Where something have happen during the night of celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we are ?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Jorge

After a GP who were amazing I found myself on the podium with Valentino where later we wanted to celebrate this in one of our hotel rooms.

I don't know how it's happened but at one moment we have looked at each other and we have kissed and we have spent the night together where we had sex.

I started to think at this night shortly after and I thought to myself that I have loved it and I want to do it again with him.

One night after that we have arrived at the hotel for the weekend, I have knocked at the door of the room of Valentino and when he have open the door he have kissed me, he let me enter in the room and we have spent the night where we had sex again.

We had done this almost all the weekend, the night after the race. . I suspected that maybe it was not serious we were just friends with benefits.

But I wanted to have a discussion with him so at the next Gp, I went to see him in his room and I have told him **"I like you and I would like to know if we are lovers or just Friends with Benefits ?"**

He have answered to me with **"I don't search relationship, for the moment we are only friends but nothing more. I'm sorry Jorge**."

I was sad after this discussion because i have begun to have feelings for him.

I was sad the whole weekend where when I was on the podium, I was sad. During the press conference some journalist has asked me why I was sad and I say **"No Comment"**

After the GP and the fact that i was sad, some rumors have emerged as what i wanted to change team. Some days later, i have saw Valentino who waited at my home because he wanted to talk to me about these rumors.

He asks me **"The rumors are true ?"**

I answer to him **"I don't want to stay on the team while that i have feelings for you who are not accepted..."**

Then, I was not expecting that Valentino kisses me and told me **"I accept your feelings, I'm glad you feel something for me, but I'm afraid that if people discover our relationship your career can be broken and that I don't want this to happen because it could be my fault so that's why I say I don't want a relationship. The consequences for me I don't care because I have won everything. Whilst you you still have time and I want you to succeed. "**

I have answered to him **"I still want to be with you, even if we have to hide our relationship when we are at one Week end of the race, but after when we go to the hotel behind the door we are a couple."**

We have kissed where we have spent the night and where we have tell to each other **"I Love You"**

During the weekend of the race, we are friend where at some passages we smile to each other and something when nobody look at us, he takes my hand.

When the holidays come, we decided to go together.

Where Valentino have offered to me something as a sign of love where he tell me **"I love you no matter what happen, I'm happy to be with you, and this is one proof of our love"**

 

Valentino shows me that he have the same thing with his necklace. We kiss and we have spent our holiday very calm. The gift was a ring who is a promise of our relationship, that we are together.

**End**


End file.
